Jamás te olvidaré
by finesdavid
Summary: Kazane resulto ser finalmente la chica que Tomoki deseaba. Sin embargo, lamentablemente no pudo confesar su amor hacia ella y decirle lo que de verdad sentía. Deja su actitud de inmaduro y comienza a pensar en lo mucho que la extraña. One-shot, Hiyori x Tomoki. Basado en la película Tokeijikake no angeloid


Basado en la pelicula. Me encantó esa pelicula y tambien el personaje de Kazane.

Espero que les saque al menos una lagrima...

* * *

**Jamás te olvidaré**

Nunca te olvidare, jamás dejare que mi mente borre los hermosos momentos que estuvimos juntos. No importa lo fuerte que sea el poder de la sinapsis, no importa lo que traten de hacer, jamás dejaré de tenerte en mi memoria.

Todas las noches lloro y me siento destrozado; no puedo sacar tu nombre de mi cabeza. Kazane, ¿por qué tuviste que marcharte? ¿Por qué tuviste que irte y no permitir que te salváramos?

Ese día, no pude dejar de llorar toda la noche. ¿Funeral? ¿Qué funeral voy a hacer si nadie te recuerda? Kazane Hyori, nadie conoce ese nombre y eso me atormenta día tras día.

Jamás te olvidare. Por favor, ¿por qué...? Por favor explícame ¿Por qué me duele tanto el corazón? Nunca había sentido esto, nunca había experimentado este dolor. Ese tiempo que dure conociéndote, ese momento cambió mi vida.

¿Por qué no regresas? Si se supone que los angeloids no pueden morir, ¿por qué tuviste que ser la excepción? Kazane, no, Hyori, siempre quisiste que te llamara por tu nombre. Cada vez que me veo en el espejo, veo lágrimas amargas y llenas de sufrimiento.

Angustiado, solo, con miedo; sentimientos y actitudes que me invaden todos los días. Mi corazón late fuertemente y mi llanto no puede cesar. ¿Por qué siento esto? ¿Por qué? No dejo de preguntarme esto en mi mente.

Te necesito a mi lado, te necesito conmigo. Quiero que podamos estar juntos, quiero que podamos darnos un beso en nuestro lugar favorito. Aquel lugar en el que te conocí cuando éramos niños. Yo, Sakurai Tomoki, visito ese lugar todos los días solo para pensar en ti.

Así es, te amé; te quise con mi corazón, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo. Aquel día, te lo iba a decir, te iba a responder tu pregunta y demostrarte el amor que te tenía. Todavía recuerdo cuando te vi sucia y llena de tierra cuando estabas cosechando en tu jardín. Te encantaba cosechar.

Aquel día que te vi, me sonreíste y me dijiste que te habías enamorado de mí. Hyori eso no fue mentira, pude ver en tus ojos como hablaba tu corazón y dejaba salir a flote sus verdaderos deseos. Querías estar conmigo, querías tener una cita y ser mi chica. A pesar de todas las cosas pervertidas que te hice, tú querías estar conmigo cueste lo que cueste.

¿Cómo una chica tan bonita podría estar con un perdedor como yo? Para mí era muy difícil de creer. Cuando tus ojos lagrimeaban y tu cara tomaba una tonalidad rojiza, tú me declaraste tu amor.

Duré toda la noche pensando en cómo responderte. Sostuve tu accesorio para el cabello a la vez que pensaba en como este cascabel dorado te agregaba belleza. ¿Sabes cuál era mi respuesta a tu confesión? ¿Quieres saberlo, querida? Estoy llorando y me siento deprimido, no puede aceptar que tú no estés aquí. Mi respuesta era un sí. Era un sí, una aceptación de tu amor.

Sí, esa es mi respuesta final. Estar contigo, salir contigo y disfrutar de tu compañía. Sentir la perfección y fortaleza de tu cuerpo y tenerte a mi lado. Te amé, te deseé, te necesito, por favor regresa a mi lado.

Aquel día en el que me dirigía a nuestro lugar favorito, me sentía sorprendido pero, aunque con mi cabeza abajo, estaba decidido. Me sentí decidido a darte una buena respuesta, ver en tu rostro la felicidad al escuchar mi respuesta. Quería verte sonrojada y deseando darme un gran abrazo.

Pero, no sé si ahora mi corazón me permita seguir expresándome debido al dolor que siento. Aquel día, ¡aquel maldito día!, no pude verte. ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue ver aquel video que grabó la compañía que estaba al frente, en la calle que cruzaste? Sugata consiguió el video para que no fuera revelada la manera en el que desapareciste en el video. Estaba sorprendido pues el video si captó tu presencia y no se borró como las fotografías en las que se supone que saliste.

La cámara de seguridad lo había captado y logramos tomarlo gracias a Nimph y Sugata. ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue ver...? ¿Ver...? No fue fácil ver... ver aquel camion atropellarte cuando cruzaste la calle. Verte en el suelo muerta y desvaneciéndote del mundo. ¿Te imaginas acaso como me sentí?

No pude parar de llorar, no pude dejar de dar llantos toda la noche. Ikaros estuvo abrazándome durante toda la noche tratando de calmarme.

Kanaze, tu hermoso y sedoso cabello negro, tu rostro blanco y suave, tu cálida y bella sonrisa; querida, esas cosas ya no las podré ver. Para colmo, cuando pude salvarte perdí la oportunidad y explotaste en el cielo frente a mis ojos cuando eras un angeloid. Te convertiste en eso solo para verme. Hyori, por favor te quiero conmigo, no quiero estar más tiempo solo.

Ahora mismo estoy en nuestro lugar favorito, no puedo hacer nada para volverte a ver. Sin embargo, Kazane Hyori, mi amor, mi vida, mi tesoro, yo nunca podré olvidarte. Te prometo que recordare todo sin importar lo que la sinapsis trate de hacerle a mi cabeza.

Tu sonrisa, tu forma de tratarme, tu timidez, tu cara sonrojada cuando me mirabas, tu dulce voz, tu perfecto cuerpo, tu dulce aroma, tus sentimientos; nunca olvidare todo eso que me hizo feliz. Yo te prometo que pase lo que pase, no importa el tiempo, no importa los años que pasen, yo jamás te olvidaré.

**Reviews por favor :)**


End file.
